


Escape by Way of Spork

by kattahj



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Escape, Gen, Handcuffs, Sporks, Tongues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattahj/pseuds/kattahj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hook rids himself of the hospital handcuffs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape by Way of Spork

**Author's Note:**

> Little vignette first posted as a Tumblr reply:  
> http://kattahj.tumblr.com/post/66207746288/msantiphrastic-this-deleted-scene-kills-me

Hook picked at his food with the flimsy instrument the nurse had dubbed a “spork”, a term so mind-numbingly twee that he suspected she had overdosed on Wonderland mushrooms.  
  
Seeing the blue wobbly pile on a plate made him wonder if perhaps he was the one who had overdosed on Wonderland mushrooms. He gave it an experimental poke, which caused the wobbling to increase. He shuddered at the sight and decided to ignore it for now, focusing on the actual food, if bland beef croquette and blander mashed potatoes could be awarded such a name.  
  
As he stabbed at a piece of carrot, a point promptly broke off the spork. He breathed out slowly between his teeth, ready to toss the useless instrument aside, when a thought struck him.  
  
Biting and chewing, he converted this offensive piece of cutlery into a sharp spike, its end - if he was lucky - sturdy enough for the task at hand.  
  
He took the spike between his teeth and leaned to the side as far as his aching ribs would allow him - and then some. Sticking it into the lock of his handcuffs, he was pleased to feel the mechanism yield by the movements of his tongue. It seemed that this world, for all its advanced machinery, still had a few things to learn.  
  
In the end, it wasn’t that much harder than tying a knot in a cherry stem, and the cuff fell off the bedrail with a barely audible clink. He grabbed the plate with the suspicious blue pile, and went off to find someone who could inform him of its true nature.


End file.
